NIcht Normal
by Am17
Summary: Zwei Mitglieder der Atlantis- Expedition verhallten sich nicht man es von ihnen gewöhnt ist.


„Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Carter bitte melden sie sich auf der Isolierstation." drang die Stimme von Dr. Cole über das Stadt interne Lautsprechersystem an die gesamte Besatzung von Atlantis.  
„Dr. Cole hier Colonel Carter, Sheppard und ich sind auf dem Weg zu ihnen", antwortete Colonel Carter über ihr Headset.

„Doc, was haben sie für uns?", fragte Colonel Sheppard als er gefolgt von Carter den Observationsbereich von Isolab 1 betrat.  
„Sehen sie selbst." war ihre einzige Antwort, als sie die beiden Offiziere zu sich winkte.  
„Doc, was kann denn so ..." fing Sheppard an stippte aber abrupt, als er in den Raum unter sich sehen konnte.  
Colonel Carter trat verwundert über Sheppard Reaktion neben ihn und sah ebenfalls in das Isolab unter ihnen.  
„Dr. Cole. Warum sind Major Lorne und Dr. Keller dort unten?" fragte sie nun die stellvertretende Chefärztin von Atlantis.  
„Von dem was ich von Lt. Reed weiß, sind sowohl Major Lorne und Dr. Keller heute Morgen auf dem Rückweg zu Tor in einen Fluss gefallen. Nach dem man sie beide wieder an Land hatte waren beide von einer Art blauem Schlamm überzogen. Bei der Nachuntersuchung, die ich durchgeführt habe, fand ich nichts Auffälliges und entließ die beiden. Vor etwa zwanzig Minuten wurden die beiden von Major Lornes Teammitglieder, sich gegenseitig an keifend auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Da dies für die Beiden untypische Aktionen waren, wusste ich erst nicht, um was es sich handelt, da viel mir wieder die Aktion mit dem Fluss ein. Darauf hin habe ich die beiden in das Isolab bringen lassen." erklärte Dr. Cole, als Ronon gefolgt Lt. Reed und Lt. Coughlin, die Teammitglieder von Major Lorne den Raum betraten.

„Colonel Carter, Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Cole. Wissen sie schon mehr über den Zustand von Major Lorne und Dr. Keller?", fragte Lt. Reed.  
„Leider nein Lt. Reed. Ich habe noch keine neuen Erkenntnisse zu dem Verhalten der beiden."  
„Doc würde es etwas bringen, wenn sie eine Probe von dem Zeug hätten, mit dem Major Loren und Dr. Keller überzogen waren?", fragte Sheppard die Ärztin.  
„Es könnte von Nützen sein, wenn ich eine Probe hätte. Dann könnten wir herausfinden, was dies Verhaltensänderung hervor gerufen hat." antworte Cole nachdenklich.  
„Nur haben wir leider keine Probe. Wir müssten ein Team zurück auf den Planeten senden, damit sie mir eine Probe holen können, Colonel." fuhr sie fort.  
„Sir erbitten Erlaubnis noch ein Mal auf den Planeten zurückzukehren." kam es zeitgleich von Reed und Coughlin.  
„Können wir sicher sein, das sie beide nicht auch von dem befallen, wurden was Dr. Keller und Major Lorne abbekommen haben?", fragte Colonel Carter.  
„Colonel, wir kamen nicht in Kontakt mit der Substanz. Wenn sie wollen, können wir auch einem anderem Team sagen, wo sie hin müssen, aber wenn wir mit gehen würde es deutlich schneller gehen."

Carter wollte gerade antworten, als es im Isolab wieder lauter wurde.  
„Major Lorne, was ist bei ihnen los?", wollte Colonel Carter wissen als sie in das Mikrofon des Isolabs.  
Sofort verstummten die beiden Streithähne im Isolab und sahen hinauf zu den Anwesenden.  
„Colonel." wurde sie von Major Lorne und Dr. Keller begrüßt.  
„Also, was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Carter noch einmal.  
„Ma´am das ist alles ein Missverständnis. Dem Doc und mir geht es gut, wir haben nicht, weshalb sie uns hier einzusperren müssten." kam es von Lorne.  
„Genau lassen sie uns endlich hier raus, sonst werde ich noch verrückt. Ich halte es keine fünf Minuten mit dem Major mehr aus. Uns geht es gut also lassen sie uns endlich raus." kam es von Dr. Keller.  
„Sieht aber nicht so aus, wie es scheint", meinte Sheppard.  
„Uns geht es gut", sagten die beiden eingesperrten gleichzeitig.  
„Es tut mir leid Major, Doktor. Sie kamen mit einer uns unbekannten Substanz in Berührung. Sie kennen das Protokoll." meinte Colonel Carter.  
„Warum hat man uns dann nach der Missions Nachuntersuchung gehen lassen?", wollte Dr. Keller wissen.  
„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt zeigten sie keine ungewöhnlichen Symptome, nicht ein Mal für Atlantis ungewöhnlich. Aber es scheint so, als ob die Wirkung erst später eintritt." erklärte Dr. Cole die Situation.

„Gehen sie in mein Quartier, dort, liegt meine Jacke, dort dürfte noch etwas von dem Schlamm dran sein. Machen sie ihre Untersuchungen und holen sie uns endlich hier raus." keifte Dr. Keller schon fast.  
„Ronon, nehmen sie Reed und holen sie die Jacke des Docs.", meinte Sheppard.  
„Halten sie aus Doc, wir haben sie in null Koma nichts da raus."

Mehrere Stunden später

„Dr. Cole, haben sie herausfinden können was diese Verhaltensänderung bei Major Lorne und Dr. Keller hervorgerufen hat?", wollte Colonel Carter wissen.  
„In der Tat, das habe und es wird sie freuen zu hören, dass es nicht mit der fremden Substanz zu tun hat. Die Substanz ist Schlamm mit einer Algenart, die blau ist. Nicht Besorgniserregendes." antwortete Dr. Cole.  
„Und warum haben sich die beiden dann bitte so verhalten?", wollte nun Colonel Sheppard wissen, denn der fand dies ebenso wie alle anwesenden ein wenig komisch.  
„Nun Colonel, das hat einen ganz einfachen Grund. Die beiden haben wohl ein paar Differenzen und sie wissen ja selber so was kann dann schon mal schnell ausarten." erklärte sie.

„Dr. Cole, kommen sie schnell mit. Der Major und Dr. Keller sie kü... verhalten sich nicht normal." rief eine Krankenschwester von der nahen Tür zu Isolab 1.  
„Dr. Cole ich dachte sie haben gesagt es wäre alles in Ordnung." kam es von Carter.  
„Das kann ich mir auch nicht erklären Colonel", sagte Cole und ging Richtung Isolab.

Colonel Sheppard pfiff laut, als er sah, was im Isolab vor sich ging.  
„DAS nenne ich wirklich kein normales Verhalten", meinte er nur.  
Keiner der Anwesenden konnte sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als auch sie sahen, was dort unten vor sich ging.  
„Ich habe doch gesagt." kam es triumphierend von Reed.  
„Colonel würden sie bitte", sagte Colonel Carter und machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung von Major Lorne und Dr. Keller.  
Sheppard pflichtbewusst wie er nun mal war nahm das Mikrofon für die Lautsprecher im Isolab in die Hand und räusperte sich.  
„Mhhhrrrr. Major Lorne würden sie bitte ihren Mund von Dr. Kellers entfernen. Wir wollen doch nicht das unser guter Doc erstickt."  
Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zuckten die Köpfe der beiden angesprochenen voneinander weg und sahen hinauf in den Beobachtungsraum.  
„Danke Major Lorne. Und beim nächsten Mal schauen sie bitte das keiner hier ist, wenn sie sich küssen ..."


End file.
